


Storms

by hemprat



Category: Kyvid - Fandom, South Park
Genre: Angst, Kyvid - Freeform, M/M, and david and kyle wank eachothers weenies into the night, but ya this is sad and gay and they diddle a little, guera translated all the spanish for me i love them, im sorry man, not really tho, south park - Freeform, sp kyvid, they are an angel, this is gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemprat/pseuds/hemprat
Summary: Walking up the steps of David's house was like climbing a mountain, and trying to raise his hand up to knock was even harder. Kyle wanted to pick up every broken piece and put it back together with anything he could. Words, kisses, hugs, the lot.





	

The weather was less than pleasant on this Friday night, and now that Kyle Broflovski was trudging along through this storm he realized it reflected his mood rather well; the sky pitch black, the clouds covered any hint of stars or the moon. The rain like icy daggers as it hit his shoulders, the thunder rumbling through his entire being. He was upset, mad at himself.

 

Carmine curls fell around Kyle's face as he kept his head low, his green hat soaked upon his head, water slowly seeping down into his hair which honestly felt like someone was pissing on his head and well, it wasn't pleasant.

 

Even though he walked quickly, his stomach felt like an anvil slowly sinking him down into the concrete and there was nothing he could do to cease the feeling. Kyle was hurting. He never imagined he'd be able to feel so much emotional pain. He loved them _both_ so much, and he couldn't even explain that to David. He didn't have the balls to do so.

 

The boy was pulled out of his thoughts as he tripped over a cracked part in the shitty sidewalk, his canvas shoe getting soaked in a rather large puddle. He spit a few profanities under his breath, but continued on. All the shops and businesses were closed-- which was surprising at the least. He soon turned into the correct subdivision, he saw the house on the end of the street and it had his heart heavy. Kyle and David's last conversation hadn't gone well, it was a mess, broken into different chunks of fragile pieces.

 

_“I'm not Stan, Kyle. I'm nothing like him at all. Don't treat me like some sissy idiota quarterback. I'm a Latino from Idaho, who just happened to meet and become friends with the smart Jewish basketball player. I don't want to be a replacement for someone, I don't want to be led on and then have my heart broken. …Because you're amazing, Kyle. I can't do this.”_

_“David-- Please-”_

 

_“Goodbye, Kyle.” David walked away, leaving the other alone in the crowded school hallway. Kyle's breath was stolen, his words destroyed as he took in a breath of air that burned like hot coals in his throat. He just stood there, watching until the back of his head was gone around the corner. His feet were led as he tried to take a step, nothing worked._

 

Walking up the steps of David's house was like climbing a mountain, and trying to raise his hand up to knock was even harder. Kyle wanted to pick up every broken piece and put it back together with anything he could. Words, kisses, hugs, the lot.

 

Pale, calloused knuckles make contact with the chocolate colored door and Kyle swears he's going to have a heart attack, he's cold, he's upset, he misses David. He misses the warmth the other gave him, the comfort. David was there when he cried about Stan, David was there sending Kyle good morning texts and goodnight snapchats.

 

The door opens with a small creek as David now looks down at the other. As Kyle sees him his heart drops. He sniffles a little, not sure from the rain or from the tears that threatened to fall.

 

“--Kyle? Que estás haciendo aquí?--”

 

“Y-You're not Stan. You're David Rodriguez from Boise, Idaho who's fun to eat lunch with, talk to at ungodly hours of the night and you're warm and comforting and there when I need you. You're enthusiastic and amazing and I love you. Stan's my best friend, I love him too, but you're the one who I want to make me happy. _Not Stan._ You're the guy I want to laugh with and _goddammit_ David I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand. I want to be happy with you, David.” The tears were falling and he was sure he looked gross, his jacket was soaking wet, nose and cheeks red from the cold.

 

“Mi querido...” David speaks softly, pulling Kyle inside, hugging him close even though Kyle was wet. Kyle sniffled, standing in the tile-floored foyer, his feet shifting awkwardly as he tried not to drip water onto the floor, but really it was no use. “It's okay, let's just get you all dry, alright? We can talk more then. Stay here, amor.” He murmured, shutting the door and walking away to go retrieve some towels. When he returned he wrapped one around Kyle's shoulders, using the corner to wipe Kyle's cheeks.

 

“Thanks, dude.” Kyle collected himself, taking off his jacket and hat, holding onto them as he took off his shoes, putting them on the plastic shoe mat to dry. He stripped off his soaking socks and collected them into a pile that David took from him, stopping by the laundry room and setting them in the dryer. David ran upstairs to retrieve a change of clothes for Kyle, handing a hoodie of his and some basketball shorts to him.

 

Kyle found his way to the bathroom downstairs to change, pressing his nose to his shoulder and inhaling the familiar smell of the fabric softener David's family used. It offered a small sense of a relief, and it definitely calmed him down. He walked out of the bathroom, his shirt and jeans over one arm as he tied the strings on the shorts in a small bow, since they were a little large on him, but of course he didn't mind, they were soft, dry and comfortable.

 

“Kyle, do you want to stay tonight? My parents are out of town for their anniversary, and I don't have a car yet-- Even if I did I don't think I'd want to drive in this weather. Are you feeling alright, man? You should have taken your car,” David said, putting Kyle's things in the dryer and turning it on, stepping out of the laundry room and putting his hands on Kyle's cheeks, hesitantly pressing a chaste kiss to the redhead's forehead to check his temperature.

 

“I'd love to stay, dude-- I'm fine, David. My car was out of gas, and I didn't want to total it. Plus I just needed to make this better. I took my insulin before I left, so I'll be fine.” He said, his hands resting on David's chest as he looked up at him with a small content sigh. “I just don't want to be a bother, dude.”

 

“Good, good.” He said, hesitantly putting his hands on Kyle's hips. “You're never a bother Kyle, I enjoy taking care of you. Let's go back up to my room? I was watching a movie, but we can change it to something else and just relax.” David said, letting go of him and leading him up the stairs to his room. Kyle had only been to David's a few times, they usually hung out at Kyle's, or stayed later after school.

 

David's room was always comforting, it smelled of his cologne, and his bed was almost never made, but Kyle found it even more endearing. The thick, navy blue duvet was soft, and Kyle had guessed it was goose-down or something, cause damn it was warm. David had his TV on his dresser that was across from the foot of the bed. The only light on in the room was the dim lamp on his desk in the corner.

 

Kyle watched as David pulled the blankets back and sat down on the bed, Kyle following as he pulled out to text his father about staying at David's. David grabbed the Xbox remote and exited out of the movie he was watching and went to scroll trough the Netflix genres that he knew Kyle liked.

 

When they both agreed to watch a shitty 1 Starred horror movie, they lied back against David's pillows. Eventually Kyle tucked himself under David's arm, lying on his side with one arm draped over David's middle, his eyes on the screen. They silently exchanged gentle touches; David's hand combing loosely through Kyle's curls, Kyle tracing shapes on David's chest and collarbones.

 

They started to make dumb jokes about how stupid the movie was, Kyle muting it at one point to voice over what the dumb blonde girl was screaming about. Their laughter was loud and without fear of judgment they snorted a little. When they settled down, David looked over at Kyle, their cheeks both pink. David was beautiful. His face was dusted with that perfect light pink, his long lashes and thick eyebrows breathtaking to Kyle. Really, it was only now that Kyle noticed that David's hair wasn't styled. It was flat against his forehead, swiped off to the side just a little.

 

“David, I'm sorry- for everything dude.” Kyle spoke softly, biting his lip.

 

“Don't apologize, Kyle, I was mean when I shouldn't have been. I'm just glad you're here with me.” David replied, taking Kyle's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles.

 

All Kyle could do was nod, moving his hand to cup David's cheek once it was released, feeling over the slight scratchiness over his jaw. Slowly, he leaned up as much as he could, having David meet him halfway as they closed the distance between them, their lips fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces as Kyle sighed contently.

 

David on the other hand was on the clouds, he moved to have his hands on Kyle's hips, keeping him comfortably close. He'd wanted to kiss him for so long, and now that it was happening it seemed so surreal, so perfectly sweet. To be fair, it was a bit of a messy kiss, but in David's eyes it was beautiful. Kyle was the most ethereal being in David's eyes, he was perfect.

 

As they pulled away, Kyle grinned, his hand moving to the back of David's neck, combing through the neatly cut hairs there as he rubbed at his cheeks with the other hand, embarrassed about the clear blush upon them. He pressed a gentle kiss to David's cheek, his nose kind of mushing into David's cheek as well. David only laughed a little. “I love your nose, it suits you so well.”

 

 

“Thanks, David.”He bit his lip a little, pulling that amazing blanket up over them a little more. Kyle really never considered himself a touchy person, but with David all he wanted to do was touch him, hold his hand, kiss him, or just cuddle with him for the quiet hours alone.

 

“Mi hermoso amor,” David murmured with a smile, kissing his forehead.

 

“I don't know what you're saying, David, but I think it's good?” He said with a light chuckle.

 

“”My beautiful love” is what I said, man. Say “David es mi novio.” for me?” He asked, looking at him, the movie forgotten.

 

“This isn't a joke, right? ...David es...mi novio?” His pronunciation was shit, but he was trying nonetheless. “What does that mean?”  


“You said, “David is my boyfriend.”” He said, rubbing over Kyle's side. “Is... that okay?”  
  
Kyle bit his lip, leaning in to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around him and keeping him close. “It's just fine, David. I like it, a lot.” He said against his lips, eyes shut as he pressed more kisses to David's lips.

 

David kissed the other back with everything he had, the movie credits rolling even though it had been forgotten. Tanned hands took a step and slipped under the hem of Kyle's hoodie, feeling over his skin, careful to avoid his kidney transplant scar, knowing it caused a little bit of insecurity.

 

Kyle's skin was baby soft, his freckles barely visible unless you're up close. David kissed him, sitting up to get a better angle, turning his head a little so their noses didn't smush together as much as they had been before.

 

As they got more into it, David ran his tongue over Kyle's bottom lip just a little, Kyle parting his lips more and letting a little tongue slide.

 

Kyle had always thought the idea of shoving your tongue into someones mouth kind of gross, but what they were doing at the moment was good. It felt nice. Being able to hold someone, be close to them and feel their warmth was exhilarating, and being chest to chest with David was making his head spin.

 

Kyle came to find that David was a very passionate kisser, the others calloused hands feeling over his hips and stomach. Eventually Kyle grew the courage to slip his hands up the back of David's shirt; feeling over the taut skin and the outlines of muscles.

 

The once chaste and innocent kisses slowly became more heated, and David took the time to kiss generously over Kyle's neck- sending shivers down his legs as he huffed a little, letting his fingers trail up to David's shoulder blades, pushing his shirt up a little more.

 

“Kyle,” He whispered, moving to look at him, “Mi cielo... Can we--?” His face was red, and was clearly embarrassed about asking.

 

“...Do you have condoms?” Kyle was always a bit paranoid about STI's and STD's, it was nothing against David, he just worried too much.

 

“I-- No, forget I asked, it's fine--”

 

“Hey, it's okay. We don't have to go all that way right now.” Kyle said softly, the rain outside pattering on the roof as David went silent. “I want to, dude. Let's just see what happens right now, okay?” He pressed a kiss to David's lips, “Though I do want you to take this off, I wanna see you.” He said sheepishly, pushing David's t-shirt up and off his head, looking him over in awe.

 

It wasn't the first time he'd seen David shirtless, but it was the first time he got to see him and appreciate him up close. Kyle took the time to kiss over David's shoulders, pushing him to lie down on his back, Kyle sitting up and straddling his hips-- He'd seen it in porn before, so he decided it was at least a decent position to be in.

 

He took the hoodie off, setting it aside and leaning down to kiss David, shivering a little as he raked his fingers through David's hair, gasping just a little as his boyfriend's hands slid down to his ass. He'd been told by Kenny and a few others that he had a choice ass, but he never really flaunted it or anything of the sort. But in a drunken talk at a party, Kyle had found out that David agreed. “Nicer than most Latina asses I've seen in porn, man.” Were his words. Of course, the next morning when Kyle brought it up as a joke David was clearly horrified with his choice of words to describe Kyle's rear.

 

To reciprocate, Kyle started kissing over David's neck, he huffed a little as his nose got in the way at times, but couldn't find time to get upset as David rolled his hips up into his own. It caught Kyle off guard, a noise emitting from his throat as he froze up a little.

 

“Kyle? Lo siento--” David bit his lip, thick brows kitting together a little in worry that he had upset him.

 

“Hey, no it's okay. It was good, I just didn't expect it.” He kissed him quickly, grinding down on David, letting the kiss deepen. He felt the heat rushing down to his crotch as he let out soft groans against David's lips. David's hands were still gripping Kyle's ass, as he bit Kyle's lower lip gently, earning a surprising moan from Kyle, his face flushed as he moved away to breathe.

 

As things got more hot and heavy, they found themselves lying down in the briefs palming at each other hesitantly, Kyle's face red- eyes shut as he rolled his hips into David's hand. Slowly, David moved his hand to slide his finger under the waistband of Kyle's underwear.

 

“...Mi querido?”

 

Kyle nodded, eagerly pulling David's boxers off, and ditching them with his own somewhere underneath the covers. He opened his eyes to admire David, staring a little. He was uncut, thick dark hair was neatly trimmed around the base. He was maybe a little above average in length, he has a rather large girth on him. Kyle was average he guessed, he never really bothered to measure, since it wasn't something he wanted to know and get self conscious about. The redhead was cut, though short, his red wiry pubes were a little unruly.

 

David swallowed thickly and met Kyle's eyes, a deep russet blush on his cheeks. They laughed a little at their embarrassment. But soon, David's shaky hand moved up to his mouth to spit into his hand generously, a little thankful since chafing on your dick was probably an uncomfortable experience that Kyle hoped he never had to endure. Kyle did the same and moved closer to David again, draping his leg over David's hip.

 

It was Kyle who took action this time, gently starting to stroke David, smirking a little as he felt David twitch in his hand. The tanned man was in bliss, rolling his hips into Kyle's hand just a little, almost forgetting to reciprocate. But of course, David wasn't an asshole, and wasn't going to leave Kyle with out any gratification either. He took Kyle into his hand finally, his wet thumb rubbing over the head gently, kind of just deciding to do what he liked when he did it to himself, and his heart jumped when Kyle's moan echoed off the walls.

 

David had always imagined Kyle as sort of quiet- or at least when he'd fantasized about it. But as he was working him over, Kyle was a puddle of lust in David's grip, rolling into his hand a little desperately. David leaned forward to kiss over Kyle's ears, whispering to him sweet things, letting the kisses trail down his neck as he gave Kyle's dick a gentle squeeze his other hand reaching around and grabbing Kyle's ass, keeping him close and eventually changing their pace from slow to a little faster, David already leaking pre-- Kyle wasn't far behind either.

 

As things heated up they both got sweaty under the blanket, their foreheads touching as they exchanged desperate whimpers.

 

“Kyle, por favor, mi amor, mi cielo, te quiero. Mi hermoso novio--” David whined, his eyes shut, his long lashes against his cheeks, and Kyle could really see how long they were finally, they were doll-like, and framed his dark eyes perfectly. Kyle had joked before that he was practically a Ken Doll, even shoulders with strong arms.

 

The redhead was a moaning mess as he listened to David talk to him, his hand slick against him, it was amazing, really. It warmed him in all the right ways and in just the right places, David's other hand cupping the side of his neck, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

Kyle eventually was the one to finish first, a decent amount of jizz on David's hand, and just a little on the sheets. He was panting by the time that he'd came down, Kyle still stroking away at David. He ended up kissing at his neck as he kept up to pretty quick pace, accidentally sucking a mark onto David's collarbone, though he licked a kissed over it as he felt David tense just a little, feeling the other finish himself. When David gave a small hum he let go, moving to look at him.

 

They laughed a little, They were both out of breath and sweaty, a little messy. Kyle looked over to David, giving him a small look and he was just glad that the other understood. David reached over for tissues, handing one to Kyle and using one for himself, tossing it in the trashcan and then grabbing another one to wipe up the few pearls that made it onto the bed. Kyle stretched a little and looked over at the time, the clock on David's alarm clock read 10:02 PM. It had been awhile, then.

 

“I'll have to buy some condoms soon, then.” David chuckled. Kyle just rolled his eyes and stretched, sitting up and reaching under the blankets in search for his underwear, finding it eventually and slipping it on without struggle, adjusting his dick just a little before turning to David.

 

“We should eat, or get snacks or something.” Kyle suggested, tucking some of his curls back as he freed himself from under the blanket so he could cool off more, standing up.

 

“Help yourself to the kitchen, man, I gotta piss.” David slipped his briefs and sweatpants on, walking out of the room and down the hall.

 

Kyle heard the door click shut and he sighed a little, rubbing at his face a little before pulling on the basketball shorts he'd been borrowing, walking downstairs and into David's kitchen, washing his hands in the sink and then getting a little distracted by the pictures of David as a little boy on the walls. The photos were mostly from birthdays or parties of some kind, only a few were just of him and his parents. Most had cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents.

 

He'd been looking at one of David, his parents and Nueva Familia in the background when they'd first moved to South Park when David came down the stairs quickly, walking into the kitchen and smiling wide at Kyle as he always did, pulling him close and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Did you find anything?”

 

“I didn't even look, I was looking at the pictures.” He replied after of course he'd returned the kiss. Kyle rubbed over David's sides before letting him go as he watched him go through his cupboards in search of snacks.

 

“Ah, well I mean they are mostly from family quinceañera's, a few weddings. I think, at least.” He tossed a bag of microwave popcorn at Kyle- which the boy caught and walked over to the microwave, following the directions ad throwing the plastic film it was in away and waited, leaning against the counter before helping himself to some water after he'd asked David where the glasses were.

 

Soon enough, they were back and comfortable against David's pillows, bowl of popcorn between them as they started watching a new TV show together- deciding they'd only watch it together, so one never got ahead of the other.

 

About halfway in to the second episode Kyle turned to David. “...What are we gonna do on Monday?”

 

“Well, it is up to you, mi amor. Nomas quiero que seas feliz -- Uh. I just want to you to be happy, man. If you want to walk in holding hands or just keep a distance at school for now. I'd understand if you don't want to end up like Craig and Tweek after that whole ordeal.”

 

“Let's wait, at least for a little while. Tell our parents, maybe. Though I don't know how cool your parents are about you in relationships. My mom gets kinda nosy just with everyday things, and she's probably the kind of person who'd like make us keep the door open and if you spend the night we'd be in separate rooms, or at least like she'd try and cock block us until my dad would talk a little sense into her.” He shrugged a little, looking down at their hands that was clasped together, David rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

 

“Aha, well my parents are pretty laid back, respectful of course. Though I've never talked to them about me in relationships at all. I'll try to bring it up. But I think that it is a good idea to wait. I like having this alone time with you, though. Today was so much better than I would have ever imagined, dude.” David said, pressing a kiss to Kyle's cheek quickly.

 

When the popcorn was finished and the TV show over with, they both settled down to sleep. Kyle borrowed a t-shirt, checking his phone before setting it down next to David's, shutting it off to save the rest of the battery since he wasn't about to snatch David's only charger from him.

 

David put some soft music on, turning down almost all the way and locking his phone, putting it speaker up. “Will that keep you up?” He asked, getting comfortable and adjusting his pillows. David had never liked complete silence, he had always grown up with some sort of background noise, whether it be the clacking of his mother washing the dishes, or the TV downstairs that was watching some old movie with his father sat on the couch in front of him. His whole world was full of noise, and silence was as sharp as razors sometimes.

 

“No, it's fine. Don't worry about it dude. I move around sometimes, sorry if I steal all the blankets or something, just push me a little and I'll give it up.” He laughed a little towards the end, Kyle lying on his back, one arm underneath the pillow his head was on and the other was reached up into David's hair, combing through it gently. He sighed contently as he let his eyes shut, the sound of the rain and gentle rumble of thunder now more noticeable. “G'night, David.”

 

 

“Goodnight, Kyle, mi cielo. Que sueñes con los angelitos .” David pulled the blanket up a little, his eyes shutting as well as he took deep breaths, soon falling asleep to the relaxing feeling of Kyle's hand in his hair, the soft music in his ear mixed with the others soft breathing.

 

A loud rumble of thunder shook through the whole house, Kyle sat straight up in bed, tears coming to his eyes as he looked over and saw no sign of David, no sign of the soft music or any sign of David at all for that matter.

 

It was now that Kyle realized that he was at home, in his own bed. The storm angrily patting against his window and the roof of his house. He knew it had been too good to be true, and now that he laid back down he pulled a pillow to his chest, holding it close and hiding his face against it. All he ever wanted was to be forgiven, but it didn't look like that'd happen any time soon. Kyle was alone again.

 


End file.
